Memory is a gift and a curse
by La-La Angel of Immortality-2
Summary: Memory Hale is the younger sister of Derek and Cora Hale. When a price is put on her head, she is shipped off to live in La Push with Jackson Whitmore. What happens when the two of them find themselves in the center of a vampire/Shapeshifter war. How will they cope? What happens when someone imprints on them?
1. Authors Note

This is a re-written version from my other profile La-la angel of immortality. Hope you enjoy and if you want me to include any ideas you have please feel free to message me 


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed looking out the window watching as we passed the _welcome to la push_ sign. I hated it here already and we hadn't even pulled up to our new house. Sitting next to me I could see Jackson was about as thrilled to be moving as I was, his parents on the other hand…well, they were about two seconds away from pulling over the car and dancing in the rain.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, lets start at the beginning:

My name is Memory Sierra Posey Hale, long name I know. I am sixteen years old and the adopted daughter of Talia and Jonathan hale. My birth parents are complete assholes if you ask me but I will explain that later on.

Anyway.

I have midnight black hair that hangs in soft curls to my hips, skin the colour of snow, silver coloured eyes with bright green flecks in them, crimson red lips, I'm tiny, just reaching 5'1" and most people say I look child-like and innocent.

I am anything but human, actually I'm an emissary except instead of just knowing things to guide people I have powers unlimited powers at that. So I guess I'm more of a witch but oh well I always-hated labels.

And that leads me onto explaining what the hell I am doing in this town, well you see my brother Derek and his pack of teen wolves, as I like to call them, defeated the darach and let Deucalion go. Unfortunately with the bad luck my family seems to have, Gerard, also know to me as the big bad gramps, has formed a group of hunters that have put me on the top of their most wanted list. And when Derek found out he just had to go into overprotective big brother mode.

So what does he do to keep me safe? Instead of keeping me with a pack of werewolves where I could be protected, well not that I need it, he asks the Whitmore's who had moved back to Beacon hills a month earlier once they found out about Jackson being a werewolf and the whole Alpha pack situation and asked that seen as they were moving to _La push town of unending rain, _would they be willing to bring me along. And unfortunately for me it turns out his parents new all along about werewolves, as they were friends with my uncle Peter so they were more then happy to agree.

Jackson and I begged to move anywhere but here but they wouldn't listen instead they told us to get into the SUV and we were going and because we had to leave in such a rush all we were allowed to bring was one duffel bag of our most cherished items, everything else we had to leave behind.

"This is _sooooo_ exciting!" Valarie, Jackson's mom, squealed from the passenger seat. Yes I said squealed.

From next to me I here Jackson scoff under his breathe and mumble something about pain in the ass parents ruining his life and can't help but snicker under my breath at him. He was such a drama queen I mean yes I really don't want to be here but I wouldn't go as far as to say it was ruining my life. My life was ruined years ago.

"Alright kid's we're here!" David called pulling into a long driveway hidden by trees.

The house was stunning it looked like a mansion out of one of those fairytale movies Cora and I used to watch when we were little. It was Two stories and the whole right side was made out of glass plus the front room on the second floor who's wall that faced the front of the house was made out of glass too. I am totally choosing that room.

Before Valarie or David could utter a single word Jackson and I bolted from the car and into the house and up a flight of stairs in search of our rooms. Before we had arrived we were told that we could pick any room we want, as Valarie and David would be spending a lot of time staying in Seattle because of their jobs.

"Shot gun!" I called finding the room I wanted. It was huge at least 9m x 16m and two walls where made of glass.

One looking out towards the front of the house and one looking out the side, giving me a good view of the forest that surrounded our house and kept it hidden. Against the right wall were two sets of double doors one that led to the bathroom that had a four-person shower, four-person bath, toilet and a huge mirror and sink. The other set of double doors led me to my closet that was half the size of my room with a column in the middle that was covered in mirrors and had a shelf sticking out from each side making it look like a really big vanity table. Along the wall where I entered the room was a huge fireplace and another set of double doors that led me to Jackson's room, which looked just like mine except that only one wall of his was made of glass and his closet wasn't as big. The floors where made out of white marble tiles and the walls where white so we could paint them whatever colour we want. Along the left wall that was made out of glass there was a window seat where I would be able to sit and relax.

"Kids can you come down here please!" Valarie called and both Jackson and I after checking out each other's rooms made our way down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" Jackson asked at the same time I said "Yes Valarie"

"I just wanted to give you both these", She said handing us black credit cards. "David and I start work tomorrow morning at will be out until around nine or ten. In that time I want you both to go out today and by clothes, furniture and anything else you will need for school on Monday. For tonight seen as you both don't have beds or anything you will have to sleep on the air mattress we bought down", She says dancing out of the room. She never really said anything else; just said what she had too then left.

Jackson's parents had already bought their furniture online and had made sure it would be delivered before we arrived but Jackson and I had only found out we were leaving the minute before we actually had to leave so Jackson's parents decided that we would buy it when we arrived, so unfortunately that meant sleeping on an air mattress. Not that we really minded sleeping in the same bed, we always did with the pack at home, calling it puppy piles but the air mattress was super uncomfortable.

So when we went to bed that night I lay on top of Jackson, knowing that I weighed like nothing to him, so I didn't have to lay on the cold, hard, uncomfortable mattress.

We both woke up at about eight and jumped into the shower. Jackson claimed we were saving water by showering together but I knew he just wanted to fool around, not that I objected. After having his fun he washed my hair and I let the water calm me as it slid down my body. When we got out I used my powers to dry us as we didn't have any towels, then Jackson dressed in Jeans, a grey tee-shirt that showed off his muscles and black ray-bans and I pulled on black leggings, a yellow tank top and a black sloppy Joe, matching it with black flats. Not my best outfit but all I had till we went shopping.

Our new cars had been delivered the day before and after much debate we decided to take Jacksons Porsche.

Jackson's car as I said was a Black Porsche, with _1WOLVE _as his number plate where as I owned a bright crimson red BMW convertible with the number plate _1ALPHA_ as I was the Alpha of our pack, even if Derek did lead I still was true Alpha because of my abilities.

On the way to Port-Angela's we stopped off at the local Starbucks to get breakfast, a croissant and latte'. _Yum._

We parked near the malls entrance and walked in. Jackson was on my right holding my hand as we passed many glazed stares from both girls and boys. Apparently they weren't used to seeing people who looked like us.

We ended up staying at the mall until two o'clock and after the delivery truck was on it's way to our place we decided to go back to the house.

_At the end of the day we ended up with this:_

_Black Iron California king sized bed (Jackson)_

_Black Leather with diamonds California king sized bed (Me)_

_2 black set of Draws (Both)_

_2 Black Wooden Bed side tables (Jackson)_

_2 black leather with diamonds bedside tables (Me)_

_2 Black desks and chairs (Both)_

_Dark Green Bedspread (Jackson)_

_Violet Bedspread (Me)_

_Dark Green Floor Rug (Jackson)_

_Violet Floor rug (Me)_

_2 Black Leather lounges (Both)_

_Black Leather Futon's (Both)_

_Black Fabric chair that hung from the roof (Me)_

_Dark Green, Violet, White, Silver, and Black Paint (Both)_

_Black Bathroom towels (Both)_

_Tons Clothes and Shoes (Both)_

_School Supplies (Both)_

_Black Laptop (Jackson)_

_Violet Laptop (Me)_

_Black IPhone with dark green case (Jackson)_

_Black IPhone with Violet Case (Me)_

_Dark green IPod (Jackson)_

_Violet IPod (Me)_

_2 Flat screen TV's (Both)_

After the stuff got delivered Jackson and I spent the rest of the day decorating our rooms. Jackson painted the three walls he had with out glass dark green with black writing on one wall saying _Jackson_. Where as I painted my walls white again so it looked new then painted black branches that ran through the two walls that weren't made of glass and finished them off with violet roses that's petals were outlined in silver. For my closet I just painted it Violet and filled up the whole thing with so many clothes that you could hardly see the walls at all, just as Jackson could hardly see his dark green wall due to all the clothes he had bought.


	3. Chapter 2

Great Monday. I hate Mondays. So today was officially the first day of school for Jackson and I. We both knew that we would stand out; the school would be filled with people with tanner skin and darker hair then us but we didn't mind. I guess that's what made Jackson and I get on so well, we were so much alike. We both loved standing out and having all eyes on us, we both actually weren't as stuck up as we sound we were rather nice, but we also had a hard time trusting people so we usually tried to just stick to ourselves and not get involved with others. The only bad side to going to school here is that we have to act like normal humans, with normal human problems at least in Beacon Hills everyone knew that the Hales and whoever hung out with them where never normal but were to be never questioned. We even had to come up with this story to tell people at this school. Jackson could just tell people that his parents are high-time lawyers who wanted to move for a change of scenery, his story was easy but I had to say that my parents were on a business trip and because they were lawyers too and such good friends with the Whitmore's I got to stay with Jackson and his family. _Geez why was everything was so complicated?_

"Come on Mioni are you ready yet?" Jackson called from downstairs; using the nickname I only allowed our pack to use.

I checked my self once more time in the mirror and smiled at how I looked. I was wearing black skinny jeans a black corset top, black 6-inch knee high boots with a black leather jacket. For most people that would make them look emo or Goth but for me it just made my skin shine and my eyes pop out. I never really wore makeup just some clear lip-gloss and that was all as my eyelashes already looked as if they had mascara on them. I grabbed my black shoulder bag off of my bed that held my schoolbooks and made my way to where Jackson stood waiting. I gave Jackson a once over and couldn't help but whistle to which he just rolled his eyes and flipped me off, Jackson wore black jeans, a black shirt that made his muscles stand out, black Nikes and a black leather jacket, we matched perfectly.

It only took us five minutes to reach the school in Jacksons silver Porsche with him breaking the speed limits and all, not that I minded. When we arrived every head was turned to see us and Jackson and I shared a look this was what we had been waiting for, to make our grand entrance.

Jackson parked towards the back of the car park so it would give people a longer time to get a good look at us. After placing his black sunglasses on he got out of the car, slung his black backpack over his shoulder and made his way over to my door. I too slipped on black glasses as he opened my door and held out a hand for me to take. Which I did, whilst smirking and placing my bag on my shoulder.

"Showtime", Jackson whispered so lowly that know human could possibly here and in response I started walking towards the office with Jackson by my side.

I swear I saw at least ten people with there mouths open staring at us in shock and I mean why wouldn't they. Normally only Quileute children could come to this school but seen as Jackson's parents donated a few thousand dollars to the tribe we were allowed to attend.

I walked up to the desk, in the office and waited patiently for someone to answer. A woman around the age of thirty-five or so came out of the headmaster's office and smiled warmly at us.

"Yes Dears?" She asked kindly and I smiled politely at her.

"Hi I'm Memory Hale and this is Jackson Whitmore we're new here"

She beamed at us and I new the women had fallen for my innocent looks. It was the same with most people, my parents always told me it was the calming and loving Aura I had around me that made people feel loved and accepted.

"Welcome to La Push Tribal School", She finally said after handing Jackson and I our schedules and a map each.

"Thanks" I said smiling again before pulling Jackson out of the office.

We began walking down the halls looking confident, with our shades on, and hands joined, searching for our lockers, which luckily were right next to each other. Numbers: 123 and 124. Once we found them and put our books away Jackson snatches our schedules from my hands checking to see what classes we have together.

Memory Sierra Posey Hale

English

Math

Gym

Lunch

Free

Creative Writing

Art

Jackson Whitmore

English

Biology

Gym

Lunch

Free

Math

History

I pushed my way in-between Jacksons arms to see our schedules, and grinned. Jackson and I only had English, Gym, lunch and our free periods together but that was ok, I still got all the subjects I was good at and by the looks of it so did Jackson.

At the sound of the bell I grabbed Jacksons hand and pulled him towards where our English class was following behind some girls who I heard mention that class.

As we walked into the English class everyone went dead silent, not that I was expecting anything less mind you. It was like they didn't know what new people were.

The teacherwas in his late forties. He was balding but had strong features. He wore a suit and looked strict.

"Hi, I'm Jackson and this is Memory. You have to sign this", Jackson said handing him our slips of paper.

The teacher smiled at us and I started to guess that he was one of those teachers that looked strict but instead was really nice. He signed both our slips and then looked at around the class.

"Well Mr. Whitmore you can sit in at the desk left to Miss Clearwater and Miss Hale you can sit in-between Mr. Ateara and Mr. Clearwater"

Jackson nodded before sitting in the left corner at the back of the room next to who I presume was Miss Clearwater who was staring open mouthed at Jackson. I sat in the second back row, next to a boy who was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and a boy who was staring at me wide eyed. Geez this never gets' old.

The boy to my right cleared his throat and after sending a pointed look towards the wide-eyed guy turned to face me grinning.

"I'm Ateara, Quil Ateara", He said trying to impersonate James Bond, holding out his hand for my to shake.

I raised my eyes and shook his hand, which felt as if he had a fever.

"Memory", I said smiling softly and looking through my lashes at him.

"What?" He looked confused.

"My name it's memory", I say slowly, the poor boy looked so confused as if I didn't know my own name and was just saying the first word I thought of. Hah, as if Memory would be the first name I would think of if I had done that.

"I'm Seth", the wide-eyed boy says smiling sweetly at me and I can't help but grin back at him, he looks so adorable, like a puppy. I always wanted a puppy.


End file.
